John "Shadow" Doe
Appearance :Shadow is slender yet muscular in all the necessary places. He possesses no irrationally-large biceps. Street Clothes :Shadow's normal clothes consist of a regular business suit with a red tie and white inner shirt. Uniform :He wears a type of black tuxedo, except everything, even the inside shirt, is black. He also wears a black mask that leaves only his eyes, nose, and lips exposed--and even his eyes are covered by a pair of sunglasses. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Shadow is, at first glance, very charismatic and intelligent. Shadow is very dry despite being charismatic; he doesn’t make many jokes, but he has no pain in smiling at others' jokes. Most of the time, he manages to genuinely look interested in conversations no matter how bad they are. :In reality, however, Shadow is a cruel, ruthless, yet cunning man. Shadow not only has no qualms about killing, but he also has pride in how well he kills. Shadow will kill any and all that get in his path to success. Success is his ultimate goal: Shadow is filled with ambition and will not rest until he is at the top of the top. Shadow is extremely intelligent and knows how to manipulate others as if they were toys, and he’s also very good at predicting what will happen next. Shadow has no real friends and never will. He trusts nobody. Powers and Abilities Invisibility :Shadow can make himself completely invisible, but the process of turning invisible takes two seconds. Teleportation :Shadow can teleport to two types of locations. One type is a location in which he has visited and stayed in for more than 2 hours and the other type is any place he can see with his eyes. For example, if he stayed two hours in his office but then traveled 100 miles to another country, he could still teleport back to his office immediately. And if he was standing on the top floor of a building and looked out the window where he could see the roof of another building, he could simply teleport onto the roof. Weaknesses :Shadow can only stay invisible for straight periods of 15 minutes (a post and a half) before having to wait another 30 minutes (3 posts) before being able to go invisible again. Also, Shadow's invisibility distorts the light slightly so if the light hits it correctly, a small distortion in the air can be noticed--but only the very observant eye can notice it. Lastly, invisibility makes Shadow invisible, but he can still make sounds and emit smells. :Shadow can only teleport to places he has been in before or places he can see at the moment. Also, teleportation takes two seconds to depart. Other Abilities :Shadow is very cunning, very intelligent, and very manipulative. He also has great assassination skills and is well-trained in the art of killing. Relationships Family :Shadow knows nothing about his family or childhood, and has only been told that he was abandoned as a baby, left in an alley. The Organization :Shadow's only "family," this secretive assassin organization claims they took Shadow in as an infant and taught him the art of killing. Upon discovering Shadow had powers, they immediately promoted him and began giving him even more targets, apparently quite pleased that he had abilities that only aided his already excellent assassination skills. History Backstory ---- :Shadow knows nothing of his childhood. He was told that he was an abandoned baby that they encountered in an alley. “They” are a very organized and secretive group who take unwanted children from around the world and take them in and train them to be killers. This group is a mercenary group frequently hired to take out people who need to be killed. :Shadow was trained in the style of assassination up until he was 16. By then he had already killed more than 10 targets. Only when he was 16 did he encounter his powers and since then has been training them. :Once the organization discovered he had powers, they moved him up the ranks of the organization and gave him more targets than any. His powers were a true gift to an assassin and Shadow became the best assassin of the whole organization. :Once he reached the top, Shadow he realized he wanted to climb more he wanted to be more successful. One can't be that successful in an organization that remains hidden from the rest of the world. So Shadow left and eventually joined the BoE, where he was sent directly to join the South Tower thanks to the natures of his powers. Shadow plans to rise up the ranks of the BoE and, who knows, potentially even head it. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Titans Together